doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Guillermo Álvarez Bianchi
|defuncion = 26 de agosto de 1982 ( ) |lugar_defuncion = México, D.F. |causa = Infarto agudo al miocardio |familiares = Hilda Isabel Estrada Furlán (esposa) Carolina Álvarez Estrada (hija) Rodrigo Álvarez Estrada (hijo) |nacionalidad = Español |pais = México |medios = Radio Teatro Cine TV |estado = Fallecido }} Slideshow-Guillermo Bianchi-1a1.jpg|Batman (serie de TV) Slideshow-Guillermo Bianchi-1a2.jpg|Los Picapiedra (serie animada) Slideshow-Guillermo Bianchi-1a4.jpg|Bernardo y Bianca Slideshow-Guillermo Bianchi-1a3.jpg|La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1972) Slideshow-Guillermo Bianchi-1a5.jpg|La telaraña de Charlotte (1973) Slideshow-Guillermo Bianchi-1a6.jpg|El invierno maravilloso de Frosty Slideshow-Guillermo Bianchi-1a7.jpg|Lawrence of Arabia Slideshow-Guillermo Bianchi-1a8.jpg|Pollyanna right|230 px thumb|Guillermo Bianchi|230 px Guillermo Álvarez Bianchi ., fue un actor de origen español , quién desarrollo toda su carrera artística en México , trabajando en teatro, televisión, radio, cine y doblaje. Reseña biográfica * Referente fundamental y presencia recurrente a lo largo de cuarenta años del cine mexicano, Guillermo Álvarez Díaz nació en Mouriscados, municipio de Avion, en la provincia de Orense el 16 de noviembre de 1915. * Hijo de Maximino Álvarez y Carolina Díaz Nogueira, campesinos, tuvo dos hermanos: José y Blanca. Pasó la niñez en su pueblo natal en donde estudió hasta el tercer año de primaria, circunstancia que no coartó sus ganas de aprender. Autodidacta, poseyó una vasta cultura, con amplios conocimientos en historia y geografía; y dominio de matemáticas avanzadas, gracias a su lógica impecable. * Siendo muy joven murió su padre de un infarto y doña Carolina se vio en la necesidad de enviar a sus hijos varones a buscarse la vida allende los mares. José viajó a Venezuela y Guillermo a México, en barco y sin boleto de regreso por falta de dinero, a donde llegó el 30 de abril de 1931 y se instaló en la capital del país. El inicio de su nueva vida no fue fácil. Para salir adelante ejerció de panadero y vendedor de puerta en puerta, entre otros oficios, hasta que pudo montar su propio negocio, un estudio fotográfico en la calle de San Juan de Letrán, en el centro de la Ciudad de México. * Por la calidad de su trabajo pronto se hizo famoso. Lo conocían como “el fotógrafo de las estrellas”, porque muchas actrices le encargaban sus fotos publicitarias. Sabiendo que dominaba varios instrumentos –gaita, flauta, guitarra y acordeón-, le sugirieron que probara suerte en la actuación. Sin dudarlo Guillermo se presentó en la XEW como acordeonista y fue contratado para interpretar la música de fondo del anuncio del jabón Caricia presentado por Germán Valdés, entonces locutor y tiempo después uno de los más célebres cómicos del cine nacional, mejor conocido como “Tin Tan”. * No pasó desapercibido y fue invitado a trabajar en el cine. Al principio de figurante, pero el día que faltó un actor le dieron una mejor oportunidad y en el cine se quedó. A lo largo de cuatro décadas su participación está consignada en más de doscientas películas, aunque él afirmaba que actuó en 360. * Si bien nunca tuvo papeles que le permitieran demostrar ampliamente sus habilidades, algunos de sus trabajos más destacados fueron: como el español don Eladio, dueño del hotelucho El Paraíso en el melodrama Cuarto de hotel (Adolfo Fernández Bustamante, 1952), con el que ganó el Ariel a mejor Actor de cuadro; en el papel de Rico, hombre de baja catadura moral en el interesante melodrama Espaldas mojadas (Alejandro Galindo, 1953), con David Silva y Víctor Parra, sobre los mexicanos que cruzan la frontera con Estados Unidos; como Jerónimo, el sirviente del rico tío Porfirio en la comedia Pensión de artistas (Adolfo Fernández Bustamante, 1956); encarnando al marido de la marquesa de Valdefuentes en el ambicioso melodrama La torre de marfil (Alfonso Corona Blake, 1957), con Marga López, Yolanda Varela y Ernesto Alonso; y como el malvado agente extranjero Guillermo Leblanc en la bien lograda cinta de aventuras Neutrón contra el doctor Caronte (Federico Curiel, 1960), con Wolf Ruviskis y Julio Alemán, por mencionar algunas. Álvarez Bianchi también fue nominado para premio Ariel en la categoría de Actor de cuadro por su actuación en la cinta El buen ladrón (Mauricio de la Serna, 1956). * Con habilidad tanto para el drama como para la comedia, a lo largo de su carrera coincidió con algunos de los más celebres artistas de la época: los hermanos Soler, Elsa Aguirre, Germán Valdés “Tin Tan”, Pedro Infante, Andrea Palma, Germán Robles, Sara García, María Félix, Mario Moreno “Cantinflas”, Jorge Negrete, Silvia Pinal, etc.; y trabajó para algunos de los directores más reconocidos, como Alejandro Galindo, Luis Buñuel, Roberto Gavaldón, Ismael Rodríguez, Julio Bracho y Juan Bustillo Oro. * En 1948 conoció a Hilda Isabel Estrada Furlán, joven guatemalteca que soñaba con llegar a Estados Unidos atravesando México por tierra, haciendo pequeños trabajos que le permitieran cubrir los gastos del viaje. Un buen día llegó a la fotografía y Guillermo la contrató como recepcionista; para cuando su permiso para permanecer en el país estaba por vencerse, el joven fotógrafo se había enamorado de ella y le propuso matrimonio. Hilda aceptó, en 15 días se casaron y el matrimonio que tuvo dos hijos, Rodrigo y Carolina, duró toda la vida. * Se naturalizó mexicano el 6 de julio de 1950. * Álvarez Bianchi también trabajó en teatro e incursionó en doblaje de películas y series de televisión. Esta habilidad se convirtió en su principal fuente de trabajo, haciendo las voces en memorables series animadas como Los picapiedra, Don Gato y su pandilla y Los supersónicos; en películas animadas como Blancanieves y los siete enanos y Bernardo y Bianca; en las series de televisión El avispón verde, Batman, Mi bella genio, Mi marciano favorito, El super agente 86, El gran Chaparral, Los invasores, Los locos Addams y Los intocables; y en películas como Mogambo (John Ford, 1953), Los caballeros las prefieren rubias (Howard Hawks, 1953) Moby Dick (John Huston, 1956) y La pandilla salvaje (Sam Peckinpah, 1969), por mencionar algunas. * En sus ratos libres disfrutaba leyendo, tocando la guitarra o reparando algún desperfecto en su casa. Hombre muy trabajador, dedicado a su familia y gran amigo. De carácter fuerte y enorme simpatía, respetado y querido por cuantos lo conocieron murió de un infarto al miocardio en la madrugada del 26 de agosto de 1982, dejando su imagen fijada en cientos de miles de cuadros de celuloide. Sus restos reposan en el panteón Mausoleos del Ángel de la Ciudad de México. Filmografía Películas Charles Laughton * Espartaco(1960) - Graco * Soborno (1949) - J.J.Bealer Leon Askin *''Uno, dos, tres'' (1961) - Peripetchikoff *''El manto sagrado'' (1953) - Abidor el comerciante Philip Stainton *''Moby Dick'' (1956) - Bildad *''Mogambo'' (1953) - John Brown-Pryce Otros actores * La noche del vampiro (1979) - Cully Sawyer (George Dzundza) * El progreso del peregrino (1978) - Sr. Obstinado/ Sabio Mundano/ Príncipe * Los archivos de J. E. Hoover (1977) - Walter Winchell (Lloyd Gough) * Rocky (1976) - Mickey Goldmill (Burgess Meredith) (doblaje original) * El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) - El Hombre Gordo (Eric Pohlmann) * La montaña embrujada (1975) - Tío Bene (Denver Pyle) * Un mulato llamado Martín (1975) - Sr. Oidor * El exorcista ''(1973) - Arzobispo Michael (Wallace Rooney) (doblaje original) * ''El emperador del norte (1973) - Shack (Ernest Borgnine) * La batalla por el planeta de los simios (1973) - Mendez - (Paul Stevens) * Las grabaciones de Anderson (1971) - O'Leary - (John Call) * Adiós, Sabata (1970) - Mayor Metternich - (Antonio Gradoli) * Julio César (1970) - Julio César - (John Gielgud) * El capitán Nemo y la ciudad sumergida (1969) - Capitán del barco de rescate * La pandilla salvaje (1969) - Freddie Sykes - (Edmond O'Brien) * La noche de los generales (1967) - General Stulpnagel (Harry Andrews) * ¿Quién es Quiller? (1966) - Weiss (Victor Beaumont) * Un hombre de dos reinos (1966) - Enrique VIII - (Orson Welles) * Almas en conflicto(1965)- Juez Thompson - (Torin Thatcher) * Lord Jim (1965) - Schomberg - (Akim Tamiroff) * Cuatro confesiones (1964) - Prospector - (Howard Da Silva) * Robin de Chicago (1964) - Six Second - (Hank Henry) * Charada(1963) - Sr. Felix - (Paul Bonifas) * Cabo de miedo (1962) - Dr. Pearsall - (Will Wright) * El espadachín de Siena (1962) - Padre Giacomo - (Tullio Carminati) * El maravilloso mundo de los hermanos Grimm (1962) - Stossel - (Walter Slezak) * El pirata de su majestad (1962) - Sir Francis Walsingham - (Basil Dignam) * Ernest Hemingway: el valor de un hombre (1962) - Sargento - (Mel Welles) * Lawrence de Arabia (1962) - Príncipe Feisal - (Alec Guinness) * Pollyanna (1960) - Rev. Paul Ford (Karl Malden) * Historia de una monja (1959) - Obispo -(Ludovice Bonhomme) * La gata sobre el tejado caliente (1958) - Dr. Baugh (Larry Gates) * Los malvados de Yuma (1958) - Sample (Robert Emhardt) * Sed de mal (1958) - Tío Joe Grandi (Akim Tamiroff) * El prisionero del Rock and Roll (1957) - Barman (George Cisar)/Hotelero (Harry Hines) * El hombre del traje gris (1956) - Bill Hawthorne - (Gene Lockhart) * Al este del paraiso (1955) - Will Hamilton (Albert Dekker) * Abbott y Costello: Contra la momia (1955) -Iben - (Mel Welles) * Conspiración de silencio (1955) - Doc Velie - (Walter Brennan) * Tarántula (1955) - Sheriff Jack Andrews - (Nestor Paiva) * El cerebro de Donovan (1953) - Sr. MacNish - (John Hamilton) * Los Caballeros del Rey Arturo (1953) - Escudero (Desmond Llewelyn) * Los caballeros las prefieren rubias (1953) - Magistrado (Marcel Dalio) * El espectaculo mas grande del mundo (1952) - Ejecutivo de circo * Estrella del destino (1952) - Luther Kilgore - (James Burke) * Boda Real (1951) - James Ashmond (Albert Sharpe) * Río Grande - (1950) - Dr. Wilkins - (Chill Wills) * Té para dos (1950)- J. Maxwell Bloonhauss (S.Z. Sakall) * La linda dictadora (1949) Joe Lorgan - (Edward Arnold) * Conciencias muertas(1943) - Juez Daniel Tyler - (Matt Briggs) * El fantasma de la ópera (1943)- Amiot - (J. Edward Bromberg) * El fantasma de Frankenstein (1942) - Alcalde - (Lawrence Grant) * A lo largo del Mohawk (1939)- Gen. Nicholas Herkimer (Roger Imhof) * Susana de las montañas (1939)- Jefe Gran Águila (Maurice Moscovitch) * Heidi (1937) - Organillero - (George Humbert) * Madre tierra (1937) - Viejo Padre - (Charley Grapewin) Series de TV Personajes episódicos *''Ben Casey'' ** epis. # 01 - Jensen - Director del hospital - (Maurice Manson) *''Buck Rogers en el siglo 25'' ** epis. # 04 y 05 - Jolen Quince - (John Quade) *''Daktari'' ** epis. # 17 - Patrick Boyle Connors - (Michael Pate) *''El Avispón Verde (serie de TV)'' ** epis. # 07 y 08 - Cavanaugh - (Maurice Manson) ** epis. # 12 - Tubbs - (Jacques Aubuchon) ** epis. # 23 - Eddie Rech - (Marvin Brody) *''El Gran Chaparral'' *'Kelly Thordsen' ** epis. # 26 - Austin ** epis. # 33 - Bruger Otros ** epis. # 19 - Lije Driskill - (Leo Gordon) ** epis. # 35 - Judson - (Tom Reese) ** epis. # 40 - Cable - (Mills Watson) ** epis. # 45 - General Tirrel - (Tom Tully) ** epis. # 55 - Jed Fox - (Ted Gehring) /Matt -(Duane Grey) ** epis. # 60 - Miguel - (Don Diamond) ** epis. # 62 - Grizzly' Griswald - (Ron Feinberg) ** epis. # 67 - Sheriff Towers - (Dick Haynes) ** epis. # 72 - Bartender - (Patrick Sullivan Burke) ** epis. # 82 - China' Pierce - (William Conrad) ** epis. # 90 - Bartender - (Rodolfo Hoyos Jr.) ** epis. # 94 y # 95 - Julio Armendaris - (Malachi Throne) *''El show de Lucy'' ** epis. # 35 - Sgt. Wilcox - (James Flavin) (temp. 2, epis. 5) ** epis. # 37 - Sgt. Wilcox - (James Flavin) (temp. 2, epis. 7) *''El Súper Agente 86'' *'Stuart Nisbet' ** epis. # 44 - Sr. Schulman (temp. 2, epis. 15) ** epis. # 78 - Corrigan (temp. 3, epis. 18) Otros ** epis. # 03 - Hillary Gainsborough - (Ben Wright) ** epis. # 04 - Control Agente # 12 (Santa Claus) - (N/A) ** epis. # 06 - Red Cloud -(Anthony Caruso) ** epis. # 08 - Vaquero - (Simon Oakland) ** epis. # 10 - Doorman - (Nestor Paiva) ** epis. # 13 - Demetrios - (Theodore Marcuse) ** epis. # 14 - Agente 52 - (Don Ross) ** epis. # 15 - Prince Sully - (Dan Seymour) ** epis. # 16 - Camarero - (Fabian Dean) ** epis. # 18 - Vendedor - (Roy Engel) ** epis. # 20 - Almirante - (William Tannen) ** epis. # 23 - Beastmaster - (Oscar Beregi) ** epis. # 24 - Policía - (Jack Denton) ** epis. # 44 - Juez - (Howard Wendell) ** epis. # 49 - Dr. Ramsey - (Laurie Main) ** epis. # 61 - Nordell - (Martin Ashe) ** epis. # 62 - Don Carlos - (Edward Colmans) ** epis. # 65 - Mr. Peter, Fat Man - (Berry Kroeger) ** epis. # 68 - Dr. Ratton - (Jim Boles) ** epis. # 70 - Dutchman - (Iggie Wolfington) ** epis. # 77 - Sergeant - (Allan Drake) ** epis. # 84 - Gorshen - agente kaos # 1 -(John Byner)/ personaje compartido ** epis. # 86 - Sen. Wheelwright - (Alan Baxter) ** epis. # 92 - Oleg - (Avery Schreiber) (temp. 4, epis. 6) ** epis. # 109- Leadside - (Ronald Long) (temp. 4, epis. 23) ** epis. # 100- Woodman - (Dick Latessa) (temp. 4, epis. 14) ** epis. # 119 y 120 - Kruger - (Dana Elcar) (temp. 5, epis. 7 y 8) ** epis. # 123- Seaman - (Chuck Harrod) - (temp. 5, epis. 11) ** epis. # 127 y 128- Raúl Duval - (Marcel Hillaire) (temp. 5, epis 15 y 16) ** epis. # 138- The Whip - (Robert Middleton) (temp. 5, epis. 26) *''El túnel del tiempo'' ** epis. # 02 - Vice-Adm. Killian - (Barry Kelley) ** epis. # 03 - Sheriff - (James Westerfield) ** epis. # 04 - Sumida - (Fuji) *''El virginiano '' ** epis. # 04 - George - (George Cisar) *''Galería nocturna'' ** epis. # 03b - Charlie Petersen - (E.J. André) ** epis. # 06b - Doctor on the Lusitania - (Hedley Mattingly) *''Hechizada'' *'Dick Wilson' ** epis. # 44 - Montague - (temp. 2, epis. 8) ** epis. # 109- Customer - (temp. 4, epis. 2) *'Bernard Fox' ** epis. # 113- Dr. Bombay - (temp. 4, epis. 6) ** epis. # 116- Dr. Bombay - (temp. 4, epis. 9) ** epis. # 118- Dr. Bombay - (temp. 4, epis. 11) Otros ** epis. # 15 - Santa Claus - (Cecil Kellaway) (temp. 1, epis. 15) ** epis. # 39 - Albert Harding - (Arthur Peterson) (temp. 2, epis. 3) ** epis. # 41 - Mr. Foster - (Douglas Evans) (temp. 2, epis. 5) ** epis. # 42 - Police Sergeant - (Larry D. Mann) (temp. 2, epis. 6) ** epis. # 79 - Muldoon - (Henry Corden) (temp. 3, epis. 5) ** epis. # 86 - Max Cosgrove - (J. Pat O'Malley) (temp. 3, epis. 12) ** epis. # 88 - Franklin Pierce - (Martin Ashe) (temp. 3, epis. 14) ** epis. # 102- Frank Eastwood - (Judson Pratt) (temp. 3, epis. 28) ** epis. # 107- Tailor - (Mark Harris) (temp. 3, epis. 33) ** epis. # 108- Mr. Rohrbach - (J. Edward McKinley) (temp. 4, epis. 1) ** epis. # 121- Grayson - (Thomas Browne Henry) (temp. 4, epis. 14) ** epis. # 134- Edgar Baker - (J. Edward McKinley) (temp. 4, epis. 27) ** epis. # 203- Man on plane - (T.J. Halligan) (temp. 7, epis. 3) *''Kolchak: Lo increíble'' ** epis. # 04 - Deputy Sample - (John Doucette) (temp. 1, epis. 4) *''Kung Fu'' *'John Carradine' ** epis. # 03 - Rev. Serenity Johnson (temp. 1, epis. 2) ** epis. # 37 - Rev. Serenity Johnson (temp. 2, epis. 21) Otros ** epis. # 07 - Ed Rankin - (John Doucette) ** epis. # 08 - Judge Todd A. Pritikin - (Dana Elcar) ** epis. # 16 - Judge Emmitt Marcus - (Will Geer) ** epis. # 18 - Trapper - (Douglas Fowley)(temp. 2, epis. 2) ** epis. # 19 - Father Clancy - (Stafford Repp) (temp. 2, epis. 3) ** epis. # 20 - Sorcerer Liu - (Benson Fong) (temp. 2, epis. 4) ** epis. # 26 - Otto Schultz - (Howard Da Silva) (temp. 2, epis. 10) ** epis. # 29 - Bart Fisher - (Slim Pickens) (temp. 2, epis. 13) ** epis. # 34 - Dr. Joseph Colton - (Denver Pyle) (temp. 2, epis. 18) ** epis. # 35 - Marshal Ford - (Robert Middleton) (temp. 2, epis. 19) ** epis. # 39 - Sherriff Jaffe - (Don Hanmer) (temp. 2, epis. 23) ** epis. # 51 - Old Mandarin - (Victor Sen Yung) (temp. 3, epis. 12) *''La familia Ingalls'' ** epis. # 29 -Slick McBurney - (Gregory Walcott) (temp. 2, epis. 4) ** epis. # 41 - Sandy Nelson - (Sean McClory) (temp. 2, epis. 16) *''La familia Munster'' ** epis. # 03 - Police Commisioner Ludlow - (Barry Kelley) ** epis. # 06 - Seymour Farber - (Dick Winslow) ** epis. # 08 - Mr. Hansen - (Joseph Mell) ** epis. # 27 - Elderly Man - (Charles Seel) *''La tribu Brady (serie de TV)'' ** epis. # 01 - Sr. Tyler - (J. Pat O'Malley) (temp. 1, epis. 1) *''La novicia voladora'' ** epis. # 02 - Bishop Dillion - (Ivor Barry) ** epis. # 09 - Inspector - (C. Lindsay Workman) ** epis. # 12 - Joe / Man #1 - (Dick Wilson) ** epis. # 23 - Captain Otis Barnaby - (J. Pat O'Malley) ** epis. # 40 - Sgt. Salazar - (Michael Pataki) (temp. 2, epis. 10) ** epis. # 46 y 47 - Uncle Reggie Overton Perkins - (Alan Hale Jr.) (temp. 2, epis. 16 y 17) *''Los comandos de Garrison'' ** epis. # 03 - Eric Busch - (Berry Kroeger) *''Los intocables (1959) '' ** epis. # 08 - Whelan - (Roy Engel) ** epis. # 21 - Mayor Anton J. Cermak - (Robert Middleton) *''Los invasores'' ** epis. # 01 - Bombero - N/A (temp. 1, epis. 0) ** epis. # 02 - El Sacerdote - (Dabbs Greer) (temp. 1, epis. 1) ** epis. # 03 - Guide #2 - (Pepe Callahan) (temp. 1, epis. 2) ** epis. # 09 - Leo Rinaldi - (Ernest Sarracino) (temp. 1, epis. 8) ** epis. # 12 - Simon Carver - (Ed Begley) (temp. 1, epis. 11) ** epis. # 14 - Gus Flagg - (R.G. Armstrong) (temp. 1, epis. 13) ** epis. # 19 - Attendant - (Robert Dulaine) (temp. 2, epis. 2) ** epis. # 23 - Brennan - (James McCallion) (temp. 2, epis. 6) ** epis. # 24 - Sgt. Ernie Goldhaver - (John Randolph) (temp. 2, epis. 7) ** epis. # 26 y # 27 - Premier Thor Halvorsen - (Eduard Franz) (temp. 2, epis. 9 y 10) ** epis. # 29 - Dr. Samuel Crowell - (Ed Begley) (temp. 2, epis. 12) *''Los tres chiflados'' *'Bud Jamison' ** epis. # 01 - Hombre # 1 Lider ** epis. # 11 - Sr. Panther ** epis. # 15 - Defense Attorney ** epis. # 46 - Police Officer Kelly ** epis. # 54 - Army Sergeant ** epis. # 56 - Mr. Umpchay ** epis. # 64 - Party Guest otros ** epis. # 70 - Huge German Sailor - (Jack 'Tiny' Lipson) ** epis. # 92 - George - auxiliar - (Wade Crosby) ** epis. # 121- Bill - (Wally Rose) *''Los Hart investigadores'' ** epis. # 50 - Carleton Withers - (Paul Marin) ** epis. # 62 - Giorgio Cabri - (Will Kuluva) *''Los intocables (1959)'' **epis. # ¿? - Big Bill Swinney (Peter Whitney) **epis. # ¿? - Anton J. Cermak (Robert Middleton) **epis. # ¿? - Dr. Oliver Dawson *''Los locos Addams (serie de TV)'' ** epis. # 04 - Reporter's Voice (voice) - Wilson -(Bob LeMond) ** epis. # 12 - James Ferguson - (Barry Kelley) ** epis. # 15 - Rockland Cartwright II -(Barry Kelley) ** epis. # 16 - Mr. Briggs, Postman -(Rolfe Sedan) ** epis. # 18 - Hunter - (Loyal T. Lucas) ** epis. # 21 - Judge Harvey Saunders - (Hal Smith) ** epis. # 25 - 1st Moving Man - (Leonard Bremen) ** epis. # 35 - Sam Derrick - (Douglas Evans) ** epis. # 39 - Mayor Arthur J. Henson - (Parley Baer) *''Mannix '' ** epis. # 01 - Sheriff Bevan - (K.L. Smith) *''Mi bella genio'' ** epis. # 01 - Basurero #2 - (Joe Higgins) ** epis. # 02 - Alí Abdulla - (Richard Kiel) ** epis. # 08 - Presentador show - (Steven Geray) ** epis. # 14 - General Hardley - (Jack Collins) ** epis. # 23 - Almirante Tugwell - (Ray Teal) ** epis. # 41 - Sigmund Freud - (Larry Gelman) (temp. 2, epis. 11) ** epis. # 57 - Dr. Benson - (Charles Irving) (temp. 2, epis. 27) ** epis. # 71 - Sam - (Jesse White) (temp. 3, epis. 10) ** epis. # 102- Akins - (John Myhers) (temp. 4, epis. 15) ** epis. # 108- Judge Miller - (J. Pat O'Malley) (temp. 4, epis. 21) ** epis. # 116- Suleiman - (Jackie Coogan) (temp. 5, epis. 3) ** epis. # 124- Henshaw (fotografo # 1) -(Cliff Norton)(temp. 5, epis. 11) ** epis. # 127- Lt. Morgan - (Stafford Repp) (temp. 5, epis. 14) ** epis. # 134- Gen. Fitzhugh - (Jim Backus) (temp. 5, epis. 21) *''Mi marciano favorito (1963)'' *'J. Pat O'Malley' *epis. # 01 - Sr. Harry Burns (temp. 1, epis. 1) *epis. # 02 - Sr. Harry Burns (temp. 1, epis. 2) (sin acreditar) *epis. # 08 - Sr. Harry Burns (temp. 1, epis. 8) *epis. # 10 - Sr. Harry Burns (temp. 1, epis. 10) *epis. # 20 - Sr. Harry Burns (temp. 1, epis. 20) *epis. # 34 - Sr. Harry Burns (temp. 1, epis. 34) *epis. # 35 - Sr. Harry Burns (temp. 1, epis. 35) *epis. # 36 - Sr. Harry Burns (temp. 1, epis. 36) *''Starsky & Hutch'' ** epis. # 07 - Anton Rusz - (Ivor Francis) (temp. 1, epis. 6) *''Un paso al más allá'' ** epis. # 07 - Él mismo (voz) - (Winston Churchill) ** epis. # 14 - Private Investigator - (Arthur Gould-Porter) ** epis. # 29 - Hotel Manager - (Charles Seel) (temp. 2, epis. 7) ** epis. # 35 - Oficial de policía - (Stafford Repp) (temp. 2, epis. 13) *''Valle de pasiones'' * epis. # 40 - Lou Johnson - (Bill Quinn) (temp. 2, epis. 10) *''Viaje al fondo del mar'' ** epis. # 01 - Dr. Selby - (John Zaremba) Miniseries * Centenario (1978) - varios * Jesús de Nazareth (1977)- Judah (Cyril Cusack) * Raíces (1977) - Sheriff Biggs (John Quade) Telefilmes * Pedro y Pablo (1981) - Rabino Gamaliel (José Ferrer) * El misterio de Salem's Lot (1979) - Cully Sawyer (George Dzundza) * Las cintas Norliss (1973) - Camionero (Stanley Adams) Series Animadas John Stephenson *''Los Picapiedras'' - Señor Rajuela *''Don Gato y su Pandilla'' **Sargento Murphy (varios episodios) **Abogado (epis. 6) Otros * Los Supersónicos - Sr. Jupiter/voces adicionales. * El show del pájaro loco - Pablo Morsa (Wally Walrus) * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1972) - Magaña (Max Obiston) * Marvel Super Heroes- Hulk * Meteoro Robin Hood - Fraile Tuck * La mujer araña - Kingpin, otros personajes Personajes episódicos * Clutch Cargo ** epis. # 15 - Malo # 2 ** epis. # 19 - Scotty MacTavish ** epis. # 20 - Rampoor / Mayordomo ** epis. # 27 - Gordolobo ** epis. # 28 - Maldoso Jones ** epis. # 29 - Pilloso ** epis. # 31 - Jefe nativo Anime * Fujimaru del viento - Kenshin /voces adicionales Películas Animadas * La telaraña de Charlotte (1973) - Carnero - (Dave Madden) * 101 Dálmatas - Scottie * Bernardo y Bianca - Rufus * El invierno maravilloso de Frosty ''- Policía * ''Un cuento de Navidad (1969) - Sr. Fezziwig Cine y TV * Esos viejos rabo verdes (1983) * Burdel (1982) * El torito de Tepito (1982) * Las muñecas del King Kong (1981) * Tijuana caliente (1981) * Frontera brava (1980) * El Coyote y la Bronca (1980) * "Tania" (1980) TV series .... Ducrot * El torito puños de oro (1979) * La hora del jaguar (1978) .... Lic. Francisco Saldaña * Los amantes frios (1978) .... Don Marcial (segmento "El Soplador del vidrio") * Somos del otro Laredo (1977) * El moro de Cumpas (1977) * El elegido (1977) .... Obispo * Juan Armenta, el repatriado (1976) .... Gordo en Cantina * El valle de los miserables (1975) .... Don Casimiro * El juicio de Martín Cortés (1974) * Ante el cadáver de un líder (1974) * "Los miserables" (1974) TV series * El monasterio de los buitres (1973) * Que familia tan cotorra! (1973) * "Mi rival" (1973) TV series * Padre nuestro que estas en la tierra (1972) * La Martina (1972) * Cayó de la gloria el diablo (1972) .... Gordo de la feria * Los Beverly del Peralvillo (1971) * Temporada salvaje (1971) * Los novios (1971) .... Esposo de Chelito * La chamuscada (Tierra y libertad) (1971) * Aguilas de acero (1971) * El mundo del los muertos (1970) * La hermana Trinquete (1970) * Quinto patio (1970) * Capulina corazón de leon (1970) * Misión cumplida (1970) * Cazadores de espías (1969) * El aviso inoportuno (1969) * Trampa para un cadáver (1969) * Las fieras (1969) * No juzgarás a tus padres (1969) * La gran aventura (1969) * El día de la boda (1968) .... Sr. Balderrama * Valentín de la Sierra (1968) * Corona de lágrimas (1968) .... Don Leobardo * El caudillo (1968) * Pax? (1968) * El silencioso (1967) * Los caifanes (1967) .... Hombre gordo de las corónas de muerto * Si quiero (1967) * Vuelve el Texano (1966) * Alazán y enamorado (1966) * Juventud sin ley (Rebeldes a go-go) (1966) * El tragabalas (1966) * Los valses venían de Viena y los niños de París (1966) * El planeta de las mujeres invasoras (1966) .... Hombre gordo secuestrado * Viento negro (1965) .... El griego * Los reyes del volante (1965) * El anónimo (1965) * Los asesinos del karate (1965) * Raíces en el infierno (1965) * El pecador (1965) .... Cliente gordo * Rateros último modelo (1965) * El asesino invisible (1965) * El texano (1965) * El bracero del año (1964) .... Italian * La sombra del mano negra (1964) * Así amaron nuestros padres (1964) * Las invencibles (1964) * El Espadachín (1964) * Canción del alma (1964) .... Daniel * Las hijas del Zorro (1964) * La edad de la violencia (1964) .... Víctima de robo * Las dos galleras (1964) * Un tipo a todo dar (1963) .... Don Gordo * La máscara de jade (1963) * El beso de ultratumba (1963) * Los apuros de dos gallos (1963) * Neutrón contra el Dr. Caronte (1963) * Santo contra el rey del crimen (1962) .... Don Cosme * Juramento de sangre (1962) * Los falsos héroes (1962) * La entrega de Chucho el Roto (1962) * Dinamita Kid (1962) * Muerte en la feria (1962) * El ángel exterminador (1962) * Jóvenes y bellas (1962) * Cazadores de cabezas (1962) .... Sr. Garay * El rayo de Jalisco (1962) * La marca del gavilán (1962) * El hijo del charro negro (1961) * La chamaca (1961) * Tres balas perdidas (1961) * Caperucita y sus tres amigos (1961) * Viva Jalisco que es mi tierra (1961) * Vacaciones en Acapulco (1961) * Aventuras de Joselito y Pulgarcito (1960) * Vivo o muerto (1960) .... Cantinero * Por ti aprendí a querer (1960) * Pancho Villa y la Valentina (1960) * Calibre 44 (1960) (uncredited) * La tijera de oro (1960) * La caperucita roja (1960) * El último mexicano (1960) * Me importa poco (1960) * Vivir del cuento (1960) * Infierno de almas (1960) .... Ayudante de Rene * El grito de la muerte (1959) .... Don Emiliano * Mis secretarias privadas (1959) .... Benito * La estampida (1959) * El que con niños se acuesta.. (1959) * Las coronelas (1959) * Siete pecados (1959) * El sordo (1959) * Cada quién su música (1959) * Misterios de ultratumba (1959) .... Don anselmo * El cofre del pirata (1959) * México nunca duerme (1959) .... Don Inocencio Dosamantes * Flor de canela (1959) * Tres lecciones de amor (1959) * "Puerta de suspenso" (1959) TV series * Bajo el cielo de México (1958) .... Dueño del Café * A sablazo limpio (1958) * Villa!! (1958) (as Guillermo Bianchi) .... Julie's Car Driver * Los hijos del divorcio (1958) .... Sen~or Lemon * La odalisca No. 13 (1958) * Una golfa (1958) * Los tres vivales (1958) * Los muertos no hablan (1958) * El gran premio (1958) * La venganza de Heraclio Bernal (1958) * La máscara de carne (1958) * Tú y la mentira (1958) * Mujer en condominio (1958) * La torre de marfil (1958) * Aquí está Heraclio Bernal (1958) .... Prefecto * La feria de San Marcos (1958) * La cama de piedra (1958) * La sombra del otro (1957) * Los tres mosqueteros y medio (1957) * El bolero de Raquel (1957) .... Turista Gordo (Fat Tourist) * El vampiro (1957) .... Train administrator * Los tres bohemios (1957) * Pepito as del volante (1957) * La culta dama (1957) .... Jefe de factoria * Alma de acero (1957) * El buen ladrón (1957) * Bambalinas (1957) * Pies de gato (1957) * El organillero (1957) * Hora y media de balazos (1957) * Pancho López (1957) * Juventud desenfrenada (1956) * Nos veremos en el cielo (1956) * La huella del chacal (1956) * Primavera en el corazón (1956) * Pensión de artistas (1956) * Besos prohibidos (1956) * El vividor (1956) * Caras nuevas (1956) * Mi canción eres tú (1956) * Pura vida (1956) .... Invitado a fiesta * Los gavilanes (1956) * Una movida chueca (1956) * La venganza de los Villalobos (1955) * El gavilán vengador (1955) * De carne somos (1955) * La vida tiene tres días (1955) .... Don Sebastián * El rayo justiciero (1955) .... Bartender * Soy un golfo (1955) * Secreto profesional (1955) .... Periodista * Espaldas mojadas (1955) .... Rico * Maternidad imposible (1955) * A los cuatro vientos (1955) * Las nenas del 7 (1955) * Camino de Guanajuato (1955) * As negro (1954) .... Patrón * Dios nos manda vivir (1954) * La rebelión de los colgados (1954) * Nuevo amanecer (1954) * La entrega (1954) .... López * El águila negra (1954) * Por qué ya no me quieres (1954) * El valor de vivir (1954) * Cuarto de hotel (1953) * Me traes de un' ala (1953) .... Hombre en telefono * ¡Baile mi rey!... (1951) .... Hombre gordo * Los hijos de la calle (1951) * La mujer que yo amé (1950) * Doña Diabla (1950) * Un corazón en el ruedo (1950) .... don Juvencio * Un cuerpo de mujer (1949) .... Sr. Domínguez * La hija del penal (1949) * Memorias de una vampiresa (1945) Agradecimientos * Carolina y Rodrigo Álvarez Estrada - Por proporcionar la biografía completa de su Sr. padre. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en España Categoría:Actores de radioteatro Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1950